Random scenes
by Ms Kitten
Summary: The JavaJunkie thread at Fanforum had this bit where we tried to think out future scenarios. Suddenly I found myself writing small scripts for scenes. I decided to gather them here
1. I'm pregnant you idiot

Disclaimer: Although I would love to be Amy, I'm not. She's a brilliant writer to have come up with this show with so many interessting characters. My writing this fic says nothing against her, it's just an idea I had that I wanted to try out. Great thing about fanfics is that we can.

Title: Random scenes

AN: Okay, this just started at the JavaJunkie thread at Fanforum. We were trying to make up dialogues for what could happen in the future and I started a couple. I decided to post them here, they are random, hence the title. And unlike my other stories, these are written in script form (don't ask me how that happened... I hate writing scrips... normally)

AN2: I know, the first one's really short. Sometimes it's gonna be full scenes, other times it's gonna be snippets.

* * *

**LORELAI'S HOUSE**

_In the kitchen of the CS. Really heated fight. Possibly Lorelai just really being aggrivated for tiny unimportant things and Luke has no idea what to do..._

**Luke:** "Seriously, what's gotten into you!"

**Lorelai:** "I'm pregnant, you idiot!"

_Luke's about to say something, but stops himself as he truly hears what Lorelai is saying... There's an awkward silence. Lorelai needs something to do and immediatly goes over to the cupboard, taking out the coffee and proceeds to brew herself a cup, when Luke snaps out of his trance and grabs both the bag and cup. Lorelai makes a sound in objection. Tries to reach up to grab the cup and bag, but Luke holds them over his head... out of her reach_

**Lorelai** _(frustrated)_: "What on EARTH do you think you're doing!"

**Luke:** "You're NOT addicting our kid to that poison!" 

_AN: The scene could continue or it could end here. My mind didn't want to give me more than this little bit._


	2. No coffee

AN: An other short one, but hey, they come as they come...

* * *

**LUKE'S DINER**

_Lorelai walks into the diner, bangs her hands on the counter._

**Lorelai** _(yells)_: "Coffee. Stat! And make it a big cup!"

**Luke** _(not looking u as he's taking an order)_: "No Coffee."

**Lorelai** _(eyes wide)_ "You've gotta be kidding!"

**Luke** _(still non-chalant)_: "Not for Nine months"

**Lorelai:** "You're seriously walking on thin ice, buddy!"

_Luke finishes up taking the order, heads back behind the counter, hands the order to Ceasar before putting a plate in front of Lorelai._

**Lorelai** _(pointing to the plate)_: "What's this?"

**Luke** _(calmly)_: "It's food"

**Lorelai** _(gives him a look)_: "It's green"

**Luke** _(placing both hands on each side of the counter and looks at her)_: "Yes, that's because it's a salad"

**Lorelai** _(shaking her head)_: "No, no, no... you see... me and salad... we don't get along."

**Luke** "It's good for you... eat"

**Lorelai** "Do I look like a cow to you? I demand real food"

**Luke:** "This is real food."

**Lorelai** _(pointing once more to her plate)_: "This is a compost heap waiting to happen"


	3. Paper clips

AN: Look, a longer one, complete with townies... lol

* * *

**LUKE'S DINER**

_Rory's waiting for Lorelai in the diner. Various other townies are there as well as some tourists. The bell rings, Luke looks up from the order he's taken and Lorelai walks in. She leans over the counter to give him a kiss, but Luke notices something in her hand._

**Luke** _(pointing)_: "What's **that**?"

**Lorelai** _(with an "uh, oh, busted"- face)_: "Um... paper clips."

**Luke** _(dryly)_: "In a Weston's take-out cup?"

**Lorelai** _(looking innocent)_: "Uh huh."

**Luke:** "Hand it over."

**Lorelai** _(hides the cup behind her back)_: "No, get your own... paper clips!"

**Luke** _(warningly)_: "Lorelai..."

**Lorelai** _(sighs in defeat)_: "You wouldn't let me have the real thing, so I **had** to do something."

**Luke** _(angry)_: "So, you went to Weston's behind my back? You're unbelievable!"

**Lorelai** _(yells)_: "I was desperate!"

_In the background, the tourists are looking shocked/confused._

**Luke:** "You disguist me!"

_Focus goes to the townies with Lorelai and Luke argueing in the background. You can't make out what they're saying, though._

**Kirk:** "Ten bucks that Lorelai wears him down... any takers?"

_Kirk looks around at the other townies, who looks away._

**Rory:** "I'll take that bet, Kirk."

_Kirk eyes her suspiciously._

**Kirk:** "You know something."

**Rory** _(chuckling)_: "I don't, Kirk."

**Kirk** _(disbelieving)_: "Yes you do... you have inside information. I want to change my bet. Ten bucks Lorelai **doesn't** wear him down."

**Rory** _(shrugs)_: "Fine by me, you're on."

_Focus returns to Lorelai and Luke, who are still in a heated arguement_

**Luke:** "You were going to stop with the... paper clips."

**Lorelai:** "I have an addiction! You can't expect me to go cold turkey!"

_In the background, the tourists looks at each other._

**Tourist #1** _(whispering to Tourist #2)_: "To paper clips?"

**Babette** _(leaning in)_: "Coffee, sugar. Keep up."

_Back to Luke and Lorelai again._

**Luke:** "We agreed!"

**Lorelai:** "No you agreed. I didn't agree. See this face? This is me **not** agreeing!"

_They have a staring competition going on for a minute or two. The entire crowd is watching them in silence, including the tourists._

**Luke** _(sighs)_: "Hand over the cup."

**Lorelai:** "Never!"

**Luke:** "New deal. You get **one** cup a day..."

_Lorelai squeals._

**Luke:** "On one condition."

**Lorelai** _(mumbling)_: "So close"

**Luke:** "That one cup is it. No more heading to Weston's behind my back. You're not gonna drink Sookie's or drive to any nearby county to get a cup. I ever find out you are and the deal is off and I'll start only serving you salads..." _(picking up one of the pots)_ "Now, hand the cup over."

**Lorelai:** "If it's decaf, i'm going straight back to Weston's."

**Luke** _(nodding in agreement)_: "It's not. Trust me."

_Lorelai reluctantly hands over the cup and Luke pours her a coffee. She immediatly brings it up to her lips, tastes. Her face breaks into a grin._

**Lorelai** (raises one of her hands in victory): "Yes!"

_In the background. Kirk is looking displeased. He opens his wallet, takes out a bill and hands it to Rory._

**Kirk:** "You planned this."

**Rory** _(grinning)_: "Nope"

**Kirk:** "You manipulated me."

**Rory:** "I did not, Kirk."

**Kirk:** "I feel used."


End file.
